


Missing You

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Fluff, I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IT, I PROMISE THAT IT ISNT SAD THOUGH, ITS CUTE N FLUFFY SO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D





	Missing You

They’re standing up on the stage, staring over the sea of heads. All that holds them together is looking over and seeing the black hoodie next to them, hood pulled up and their eyes meeting for a split second. 

 

They nod, and gets a nod back. Gentle guitar chords, then their voice sings softly. 

 

“I heard that you’ve been self-medicating in the quiet of your room, your sweet suburban tomb. And if you need a friend, I’ll help you stitch up your wounds.” Their voice is sweet and careful when they sing, not a baritone, but not quite a tenor either. Somewhere between tenor and alto, but dipping cleanly into the tenor range here and there. People stare on, not knowing who these two people are. Both use their identity hiders, both wear hoodies. One black, one red. 

 

“I heard that you’ve been having some trouble finding your place in the world, I know how much that hurts, but if you need a friend, then please just say the word.” The one in black takes the “ooh” part, swaying gently.

 

The one in red chuckles.

 

“You’ve come this far, you’re all cleaned up - now you’ve made a mess again, there’s no more trying, it’s time to sort yourself out.” The one in red skims the crowd with their eyes, and a small smile comes to their face as they lock eyes with Party Poison.

 

“Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one! Make no mistake the day will come when you can’t cover up what you’ve done - now don’t lose your fight, kid!” A sharp breath between words as “It only takes a little push to pull on through. With so much left to do,”

 

“You’ll be missing out, and we’ll be missing you.” The one in black starts tapping his foot, heel thudding gently against the stage, helping to keep time and to help them along. 

 

“Grit your teeth, pull your hair, paint the walls black and scream,” The one in black pulls back, turning his head away so the one in red can spring forward and sing the next part proudly.

 

“Fuck the world, ‘cause it’s my life! I’m gonna take it back!” They sing, loud and clear, many of the killjoys in the crowd before them having joined in.

 

“And never for a second blame yourself.” The one in black sings again, both of them stepping back for a second.

 

“Hold on tight,” Red sings first, then turns their head aside. 

 

“This ride is a wild one,” Black pipes in here, singing gently, though they turn to look at Red with adoration, something that everyone can see. 

 

“Make no mistake, the day will come when you can’t cover up what you’ve done,” Both sing that part, then Red jumps in.

 

“Oh, no you can’t cover up!” They cry, Black calling out after them.

 

“One, two, three, four!” They count, pumping their fist in the air - others doing it back before going back to playing their guitar.

 

“Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one,”

 

“This ride is a wild one!” Black sings, powerful but softer than Red’s voice.

 

“Make no mistake, the day will come when you can’t cover up what you’ve done. So don’t lose your fight, kid!”

 

“No don’t lose your fight kid!”

 

“It only takes a little push to pull on through!”

 

“Push to pull on through.”

 

“With so much left to do, you’ll be missing out,” A pause, then both Black and Red sang together.

 

“And we’ll be missing you.” They’re cheered for, and Red kisses their pick, raising it up, before turning and walking away, with Black following them, waving to the crowd.

 

Once they get to a seperate room, Kobra Kid removes his mask and pulls his hood down, sighing and smoothing the red fabric, while Agent Cherri Cola does the same with his own ink-colored hoodie, and they stare at each other for a second, before Cherri moves slowly, and Kobra watches, welcoming the kiss Cherri gives to him without a second of hesitation.


End file.
